


But with the dawn, a new day is born

by supercali



Series: Love Never Fails [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: “Why were we stupid enough to agree to this party? Why didn’t you stop me saying yes?”It had been Robert’s birthday when it came up. As a treat they’d opened some champagne, which always went to Aaron’s head. He’d been the one to mention it was almost thirty years since he and Robert had met. Within minutes Vic had suggested a party and he’d agreed. It was a decision he’d been regretting ever since as she had completely taken over everything.“I did, but you’d decided it was a wonderful idea. I’m afraid, my love, this is all your own doing.” He runs a hand along Aaron’s arm, watching as he crinkles his nose up at the nickname.





	But with the dawn, a new day is born

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Robron fandom appreciation week. 
> 
> A sequel to my Big Bang fic Love Never Fails.

“Your sister is going to drive me crazy!” Aaron exclaimed, banging into their bedroom, arms full of clothes.

“Your sister is going to make me grey.” It wasn’t true, not any more, but it had been his response for years.

“Bit late for that. Here’s your suit. It passes Vic’s inspection.” He laid it on the bed next to where Robert was sitting reading. “Seriously though, you have to talk to her!”

“Mmm, because that has always had an effect.” He reaches out an arm to Aaron, tugging him closer. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He leaned down to kiss him. “You alright?” He was frowning because it wasn’t like Robert to be sitting around doing nothing. He was always on the move, doing something, even when it was too much. He’d never fully recovered from his wartime injuries, not completely, and every so often Aaron had to make him slow down.

“Just tired. You’re always telling me to take it easy. Thought I’d try listening to you for once.”

“Remind me to alert the newspapers.”

“Alright, sarky. So, what’s Vic done now?”

“Why were we stupid enough to agree to this party? Why didn’t you stop me saying yes?”

It had been Robert’s birthday when it came up. As a treat they’d opened some champagne, which always went to Aaron’s head. He’d been the one to mention it was almost thirty years since he and Robert had met. Within minutes Vic had suggested a party and he’d agreed. It was a decision he’d been regretting ever since as she had completely taken over everything.

“I did, but you’d decided it was a wonderful idea. I’m afraid, my love, this is all your own doing.” He runs a hand along Aaron’s arm, watching as he crinkles his nose up at the nickname.

“I don’t like that name, you know I don’t.”

“Which is precisely why I use it. A man has to have some fun. The party will be fun too, you know it will. Besides, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that then?”

“Aaron, that’s not how a surprise works. You’ll find out.” He sits up and wraps his arms around him, “Thirty years eh? Not bad really is it?”

“You’ll do I suppose. Anyway Vic wants to know what kind of cake we want. I said I’d talk to you.”

“Given that pretty much everything is on the ration, I’ll be happy with any cake at all. You know, it could be worse, they could still live here, then there’d be no getting rid of her.”

“You loved it. So did I. Felt like the place had some life.” Robert sighs, he knows Aaron has never completely felt at home in the house, that it’s not his. It’s worse now Jacob’s away from home and it’s been a point of tension for a while, and only recently had he come to a decision which would work. At least he hoped it would.

“You might be right. Now, are you going to join me on here?”

“At three o’clock in the afternoon? That’s no way for the lord of the manor to behave.”

“Good job I’m not the lord of the manor then isn’t it. Come here. Suddenly I’m not so tired any more.”

*****

“I’m still not sure it’s right though.” Aaron says as he buttons up his shirt, Robert still laying in bed.

“I don’t know, seemed pretty right to me.”

“That’s not...I mean the party. With everything that’s going on...celebrating stuff seems a bit...I don’t know.”

“It’s just us, and our family.” Robert steps up behind him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. “A few friends. It’s hardly a royal garden party. Life doesn’t stop because there’s a war on.”

“It’s just…”

“If he can get leave he will. We had that letter the other day. He’s safe, that’s all we can ask for.”

“I know you’re right. I just miss him.”

“I do too.” He holds Aaron closer, trying to reassure him somehow.

It wasn’t as though Robert wasn’t just as worried about Jacob, had been since the day he was called up to the RAF. He was proud of his nephew, they both were, but every night the number of casualties on the news left them with an anxious wait for his next letter or phone call.

They had plenty to keep them busy. Aaron’s car business with Adam had slowed down due to the war so he’d been spending most of his time helping out at the farm, the business kept ticking over by their assistants in Hotten. Robert was involved in all the various village committees, which took up a chunk of his time, and his patience. Aaron was used to evenings filled with his complaints about busybody villagers. That and overseeing the estate kept him busy.

Life hadn’t changed that much since the end of the war. The main change had been the loss of Diane almost ten years before, and Vic and Adam moving out to take over his parents’ farm. It had left the two of them rather rattling around the big house with Jacob, especially now Liv had her own house in the village that came with her job as school teacher.

“It’ll be good to see him if he can make it. Seems like ages since he was here.” Stationed on the South Coast he could only visit when he had a decent amount of leave which didn’t happen often.

“I hate it Robert, the thought of him in danger. What the hell did we fight for the last time? All of that, for nothing!” He pulls away from Robert, going to look out of the window. They’d both tried so hard to banish the memories of what had happened, to get on with their lives. The outbreak of war had just brought everything back, the nightmares returning, even more when Jacob left.

“Hey, come on. You know this won’t help. He’ll get through it, he’s tough, like his Uncle Aaron.” There was little he could say to make it better, his reassurances meant nothing, they both knew that.

“All the toughness in the world won’t help if he’s shot down!” It was a recurring argument and one neither of them could win. They were both worried, both with too many memories.

“All I’m saying is, thinking that way doesn’t help.” He wasn’t the slightest bit convincing but it was almost routine now to say it. “Come on, I’ll make us some tea, and we’ll think of ways to rein in my sister.”

*****

Finally the night of the party had arrived and Aaron was pacing. He still got nervous, still hated getting dressed up. It was more than that though, they’d not heard from Jacob for over a week now. He either phoned or sent a letter at least once every few days but so far nothing. He’d tried not to let Robert see how worried he was but every day without a letter made it worse.

“Vic’s here.” Robert pokes his head round the door. “Wow.”

“You’ve seen me in this suit lots of times.” He can’t help smiling, glad he still had that effect on him.

“And every time you look even better.”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t look so bad yourself!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Really. Come on, let’s go before Vic drags us.”

“Wait.” He holds on to Aaron’s hand. “I love you.” Aaron smiles, still dips his head after so long, like he doesn’t believe he gets to have Robert in his life.

“I know I don’t always say it, but…”

“I know. I always did.” He presses their lips together in a soft kiss, just enough to get them through the evening.

“Soft. Come on.”

*****

It’s not a big party, just Vic and Adam with their children, Emily and Michael. They come to live with them as evacuees at the beginning of the war and their parents had been killed. Vic and Adam had adopted them not long after. The other guests were Chrissie and her husband and couple of people from the village.

“You’ve done a great job, Vic.” Aaron kissed her cheek with a smile. “You didn’t need to go to all this trouble though.”

“Don’t be daft. It’s not every day someone celebrates thirty years of putting up with my brother.” He laughed, feeling himself relax a little. “Thank you for making him happy.”

“He makes _me_ happy.”

“Are you talking about me?” Robert’s hands are on his shoulders and he can hear the happiness in his voice. They didn’t get to entertain that often and when they did they had to hide their relationship still. They were sure plenty of people in the village knew but they kept themselves to themselves, not wanting to tempt fate too much.

“Not everything is about you. Never did learn to rein that ego in did ya?” He can’t help looking at the door, waiting for Liv to arrive. They see her often but even so he wants her here.

“She’ll be here. Why’re you nervous?”

“You know I don’t like getting all dressed up like this.” He didn’t, even after so long it didn’t feel like him.

“You look good though. Pity we can’t disappear and I can show you just how much I like it.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna have to wait, aren’t ya.” He does pulls him out of sight though and kisses him. “That’ll tide you over won’t it.”

“It’ll have to. Come on, we’ve got guests.”

“Just a few minutes.” He sighs. “I wish Jacob could’ve made it.”

“Me too. We’ll hear from him soon. If we’ve heard nothing by Monday I’ll try and get in touch with a couple of old friends and see if they can help.” Aaron looks a little happier at that.

“I know. Ok, come on let’s get this over with.”

They’re barely in the sitting room when the front door opens and Liv is there. “Anyone home?”

“No.” Robert fires back as always, smile as wide as ever. “You’re late.”

“I had to make a quick stop.” She tells him, hugging him. It amazed him every day that the tearaway little girl he’d found in the kitchen had turned into this strong beautiful woman. “You got room for one more?”

“Who?” Aaron’s instantly curious. Robert’s smiling though, there’s really only one person it could be.

“We wanted it to be a surprise. You can come in now.” Aaron’s already heading towards her when Jacob comes into the hall, smart in his uniform, dark hair unusually messed up, cap under his arm. It still shocked him that the little boy they’d called their own had grown up and was fighting a war just like they had.

“Jacob!” Robert hangs back, lets Aaron hug him first. They were close from the first time Aaron laid eyes on him and Robert knows Jacob had a lot to do with Aaron getting through everything that had happened to him back then. Their relationship was as close to father and son as you could get. He and Robert were close, but there was an extra bond between him and Aaron, always would be.

“Oi. My turn.” He hugs him, letting the relief wash over him, that he was home, safe. “You’ve had us worried.”

“I did write. Didn’t you get my letters?” Robert shook his head. “I’m sorry. There were no calls allowed. The letters must be lost.”

“It doesn’t matter now. So, you cooked this up between you I assume?” He nods over at Liv who is laughing at something Aaron has said. He looks like the weight of the world has been lifted from him, at least temporarily.

“I just collected him from the station.” Liv shrugged.

“Wanted to surprise you. Wasn’t going to miss your anniversary was I? Took some convincing to get the leave mind!” Robert rolled his eyes, knew just how much Jacob liked getting his own way.

“How long are you here for?” Aaron asks.

“Only forty eight hours. I’m starving though, the train got stuck and I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Like that makes a difference! Come on, there’s enough food to keep you happy.” Aaron leads him from the room, chatting away, happiness radiating from him. Robert looks over at Liv.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything. Look, if I know you or Aaron, which I do, you’ve been going mad with worry. Now you can relax and enjoy yourselves.”

“Why do I put up with you?” He puts his arm around her though as they walk back into the party.

*****

“Everyone! Can I, er, just have a few minutes.” Aaron’s surprised when Robert gets up tapping his glass.

“What are you doing?” He hisses, and gets a smile and a wink in return.

“I just want to say thank you for coming. Thirty years ago I came home and I’ll admit I wanted to be anywhere but here. Then I came across a girl in my kitchen, a scowling, nosy little thing she was. It was because of her that I met her equally grumpy brother. I’m pretty sure he hated me back then.”

“Not too sure I like you much right now!” Aaron scoffs making everyone laugh.

“May as well keep going then. Anyway, without Liv things might have been a lot different, so I should thank you, even though it took you a while to come around to me. But seriously, Aaron’s the strongest person I know and I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve him in my life for all these years, and I can’t imagine life without him.” He stares right at Aaron. “Come here, a minute. I have something for you.”

“What are you doing?”

“I told you I had a surprise, didn’t I?” He takes Aaron’s hand. “I know that moving in here all those years ago wasn’t really what you wanted. You would’ve happily stayed in the cottage forever, and so would I, but well, we had responsibilities. Two pretty wonderful responsibilities. Liv, Jacob, we wouldn’t change any of it, the two of you make us proud every day. I know though, that this has never really felt like Aaron’s home, not the way it should.”

“Robert.” His voice is a low growl. “That’s not…”

“It’s fine. I get it. Anyway, I’ve been planning. Now I know you hate it when I go off on one of my flights of fancy, but...these are for you.” He pulls out a set of keys from his suit pocket. “It’s not the cottage, it’s for the gatehouse. You think you can put up with me in such a small space?”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to resist the urge to throttle you.” He’s smiling though and Robert can see how happy he is.

“Well?” Robert asks, coming close, voice just loud enough for Aaron to hear.

“It’s perfect.”

*****

“Well that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Robert asks as he climbs into bed later that night, Aaron already half asleep.

“Suppose so. Good to have everyone there. What made you decide about the house?”

“Well Jacob will want this place for himself one day, and his family, and like I said, I know this isn’t where you’d have chosen for us to live. I don’t care where we live. You remember I told you that years ago, before the war. As long as I’m with you, that’s all I need.”

“Stop being soppy.”

“If I can’t be soppy on our anniversary, when can I?” He turns to face Aaron. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah, you were right, it was good to see everyone. Tired now though.”

“Sleep then.” He kisses his forehead, wrapping an arm over his hip, keeping him close, as always.

“Take me to the house tomorrow though?”

“Yeah. Love you.” He smiles as Aaron’s eyes close despite his efforts to keep them open.

“Love you too. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
